calltobattle_ww2modfandomcom-20200215-history
Assault (Outdated)
How to Play First you need to choose a side. Default key is "M". Next you will want to choose a class. Default key is ".". This will open up a loadout screen, where you can configure your loadout. Here's an example picture. You should be all set to play properly now! If you just joined, it should open a menu where you can choose where to spawn. Otherwise, press the configure loadout button (Default ".") and then save your loadout, and it should open up the choose spawn screen.... unless the map has no lobby set up. Setting up an Assault Map First do /ctbGamerule gameType Assault '' Second, grab the selector tool from the WWII Misc tab. It's default setting will be to set the lobby. Go ahead and set where you want the lobby to be. The lobby is simply where newly joined people will spawned. You will want it to be separate from the main base. Next set the attacking spawnpoint. This is where the attacking side will spawn before they have captured any bases. Now, you will want to set the captureable bases. Shift-Right click the selector tool until you get to the set base option. Right click all the areas that you wish to become bases. Once you are done open the base editing menu, "O" by default. In this menu you can set the side that the base is by default(I recommend the defending side of course), and the spawnpoints of it. There are two spawnpoint types, normal and enemy. The normal one is where the original owners of the base will spawn if they choose it as a spawnpoint, and the enemy spawnpoint is where the attackers will spawn if they choose this base after capturing it. The point of having both is because you will want the original owners to spawn closer to their side of the battlefield and vice versa. Now in the bottom right click the button that says "Normal". It will now change to the "Dependencies" menu. the default Dependencies menu is what base you need to have under your control to capture another possible. The dependency of a base is shown with a blue rectangle connecting the two bases if you have debug menu on. Now click the "Dependencies" button and it will change to "EnDependencies" short for Enemy Dependencies. This is the same as the other menu except it is the order of bases that the opposite side of the base's side must capture in order to capture the given base. The Enemy dependency is shown by a red rectangle if you have debug menu on. Now you will want to setup classes. This page shows how to set up classes. Config Options There are multiple commands for configuring a game of Team Deathmatch. These are: '''Note: Every command starts with ''/ctbGamerule' ''axisLifePool - ''Set the amount of lives the Axis have before they lose ''allyLifePool - ''Set the amount of lives the Allies have before they lose ''axisBotCount - ''Set the amount of bots the Axis have ''allyBotCount - ''Set the amount of bots the Allies have ''countBotDeaths - Whether bot deaths will take away from the life pool bleeding - Whether bleeding can be inflicted arcadeMode - Guns swap the realistic damage for more balanced damage and removes damage dropoff. ''teamDamage - ''Whether teammates can damage eachother ''attackingSide -'' Which side is trying to capture all the bases, 1 is Allies and 2 is Axis. By default it is 1